isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Dostland
thumb|De vlag van DostlandDostland '(Dostisch: "''Dóstiglan"; Engels: "Dostia") is een eiland ten westen van de Republiek Ierland. De inwoners worden Dostiërs (of verouderd: Dostianen) genoemd (Dostisch: "Dóstfolck"). Het eiland heeft een oppervlakte van 6841 km². Het inwonertal bedraagt 101 521. De bevolkingsdichtheid is 14,84 inw/km². De cöordinaten van het eiland zijn 51°39'N en 12°08'W. De bestuurlijke hoofdstad van Dostland is 'Adangar '(Eng. ''"Aidenguard"), maar de culturele hoofdstad is '''Ródmanswíg '(Eng. "Redmans Bay"). De buur(ei)landen van Dostland zijn de Republiek Ierland (írlan) in het oosten, Seppië (Silóglan) in het zuidwesten en Stenfar (Stónfeart) in het zuidoosten. Geschiedenis Etymologie "Dostland" Dostland of Dóstiglan is etymologisch verklaarbaar als "Land der Dostiërs" of "It Lan dig Dóstfolck". De naam Dóstfolck komt van het Ouddostische woord þōsta- ''en betekent "puntig, stekelig". De Dostiërs zijn dus het volk met de puntige haren. Deze naam werd aan hen gegeven door Koning Bárog Ródman, die bij zijn eerste contact met de inheemse bevolking, de puntige haren (met een soort gel rechtopgezet in de strijd om de vijand schrik aan te jagen) een merkwaardig fenomeen vond. Politieke geschiedenis Het Koninkrijk Dostland (''Dst. "It Kyngríg Dóstiglan") werd gesticht op 12 november 1356 n.C. Het was de dag dat de inheemse (heidense) koninkrijkjes onderworpen werden en verenigd onder de christelijke koning Bárog Ródman, die tevens zijn naam schonk aan de nederzetting die hij als zijn hoofdstad aanwees: Ródmanswíg. In 1537 werd de laatste dynastie der Dostische koningen - de Bárilyngen - van de troon gestoten door de Engelsen. Sindsdien vormde Dostland een personele unie met Engeland onder Hendrik VIII (Henrig dí Eghtst). Pas op 28 maart 1950 erkenden de Britten de Dostische onafhankelijkheid, na hevige rellen in de grote steden zoals Adangar, Ródmanswíg, Saint-Andreasborgh en Nywmud. Dostische burgers vielen de woningen van verscheidene hooggeplaatste Engelse regeringsleiders van Dostland binnen. Ze gijzelden Engelse burgers en haalden overal de Union Jack van de officiële gebouwen en vervingen hem door de Dostische vlag. Dostland werd een republiek ("dí Republíc fro Dóstiglan"). Na verkiezingen werd de DPI (dí Dóstishe Partí for Inafhangighéd - de Dostische Partij voor Onafhankelijkheid) de grootste partij met maar liefst 68% van de stemmen. Andreas Ríggorsson werd de eerste "preasident" van de Republiek Dóstiglan. Demografie Bevolkingsopbouw Oorspronkelijk woonden er vooral Kelten op het eiland. Vanaf de grote volksverhuizingen omstreeks 300 n.C. kwamen daar vooral Germanen bij (veralgemenend Dructii ''- vandaar de stamnaam ''Dryghte ''en ''Dryghtsgú ''- genoemd door de Romeinen, maar zij waren slechts één van een achttal stammen aanwezig op het eiland). De Kelten werden verdreven naar de oostelijke uithoeken van het eiland. Enkel de van oorsprong Keltische plaatsnamen herinneren aan hun aanwezigheid (''Adan-rivier). In de 15e eeuw waren de handelscontacten met Ierland, Seppië en Stenfar zeer intensief, evenals met Engeland, Wales, Vlaanderen en Frankrijk. Dit bracht immigratie van Ieren, Seppiërs enz. met zich mee. Onder Engels bewind kwamen ook Engelsen in grote getale naar het eiland, en die brachten hun eigen taal mee, net als de Fransen in een eerdere periode (1450). De meeste mensen spreken of verstaan het Dostisch, maar er is nog steeds een Engelstalige 'elite' die neerkijkt op dat "boerentaaltje". Migratie Dostland is geen populaire trekpleister voor migranten. Slechts 2,3% van de bevolking bestaat uit niet-Dostiërs (zowel Dostischtaligen, als Engelstaligen, als Franstaligen). De weinige migranten worden verondersteld op eigen initiatief zich de Dostische taal eigen te maken en een inburgeringscursus te volgen. Religie In de tiende eeuw na Christus werd het eiland pas bereikt door de kerstening, daarvoor kende men de Germaanse natuurgodsdienst. De Reformatie van de 16e eeuw is er nooit echt doorgedrongen, vandaar dat de bevolking tot op heden overwegend Katholiek is. Ook de staatskerk is de Rooms-Katholieke kerk, met 7 bisdommen op het eiland: *Bishopríg Adangar *Bishopríg Ródmanswíg *Bishopríg Nywmud *Bishopríg Wes-Dryghtsgú *Bishopríg Eas-Dryghtsgú *Bishopríg Saint-Andreasborgh *Bishopríg Nórlan De Dostiërs zijn vrij conservatief als het op religie aankomt. Geloof speelt nog een belangrijke rol in hun dagelijkse leven. Zo kan men bijvoorbeeld niet alleen voor de staat trouwen, maar men moet ook voor de Kerk trouwen. 90% der Dostiërs laat hun kind ook dopen. De meest frequente godsdiensten in Dostland zijn: *Rooms-Katholiek: 78% *Anglicaans: 12% *Ásatrú (de laatste jaren sterk aan populariteit gewonnen): 5% *Anders of niet-gelovig: 5% Bestuurlijke indeling Dostland is ingedeeld in 5 provinciën of gús ''(vgl. Ned. "gouw"): *Adangar-Heafdstead (Aidenguard-Capital) *Dryghtsgú (Droughts Shire) *Nórlan (Northern Lands) *Jyrdsgú (Jurdens Shire) *Longlan (Longland) Taal (Dostisch) Voorkomen De meerderheid van de Dostiërs spreekt of verstaat het Dostisch (81,2 %). Maar van slechts 56,9 % is het de moedertaal. De overige 43,1 % heeft het Engels (42,2 %) of het Frans (0,9 %) als moedertaal, waarvan 24,3 % het Dostisch als tweede taal beheerst of het tenminste in bepaalde mate begrijpt. Maar 18,8 % spreekt de taal helemaal níét, en de grote meerderheid daarvan weigert dat stellig, omdat ze hun eigen taal (Engels/Frans) als de norm beschouwen. Het land kent een tweetalige status, en het Engels is er evenwaardig aan het Dostisch. Hoewel het Dostisch door slechts een 85 000 personen wereldwijd wordt gesproken, is de taal niet met uitsterven bedreigd. Integendeel, recente cijfers tonen aan dat de puur Engelstalige en Franstalige jeugd van Dostland interesse toont in het leren van het Dostisch. Classificatie en grammatica Het Dostisch is een West-Germaanse taal, die door de loop der eeuwen wel enige invloed van het Engels (en in mindere mate het Frans) heeft gekend. Het Dostisch is een synthetische taal, d.w.z. dat hij gebruikt maakt van een aantal naamvallen. We onderscheiden: *de nominatief (''nómer): het onderwerp van de zin, predikaatsnomen *de accusatief (lídenfal): het lijdend voorwerp van de zin, na bepaalde voorzetsels *de genitief (bárer): de van-bepaling, afstamming *de datief (giver): meewerkend voorwerp, na bepaalde voorzetsels *de vocatief (caller): aanspreking (is in feite een verzwakking van de nómer) Het geslacht der naamwoorden (mannelijk, vrouwelijk, onzijdig) is in de loop der eeuwen - vooral onder invloed van het Engels - gereduceerd tot twee geslachten (zijdig, onzijdig). De oorspronkelijk drie onbepaalde lidwoorden (ean, eane, an), werden niet meer consequent onderscheiden, daarom kent het Dostisch tegenwoordig nog maar één onbepaald lidwoord: an. b.v. '''an man '(een man), '''an wíve '(een (getrouwde) vrouw), 'an hýse '(een huis) ''Dostische naamvallen (enkelvoud):'' ''Dostische naamvallen (meervoud):'' Geschiedenis Doorheen de eeuwen heeft de Dostische taal een aantal veranderingen ondergaan. Binnen de geschiedenis van het Dostisch onderscheiden we drie grote stadia: *500 n.C. - 1100 n.C.: Ouddostisch (dí Olde Dóstsprág) *1100 n.C. - 1550 n.C.: Middeldostisch (dí Midlishe Dóstsprág) *1550 n.C. - ...: Nieuwdostisch (dí Nywe Dóstsprág) Ouddostisch Het Ouddostisch was zeer gelijkend op Oudengels, Oudfries en Oudnederfrankisch. Taalwetenschappers twijfelen er niet aan dat de Dostiërs uit die periode moeiteloos konden converseren met Angelsaksen en Friezen. De oudste teruggevonden Dostische tekst is één enkele zin uit 788 n.C. uit een wettekst opgesteld door de stam der Druchten (Dryghte): Ouddostisch: "Onda þia liate sindigando scalla þat coppa scniþanda." Nieuwdostisch: "Ond dí leate wo an sinde maken, sullen inheafd bekomen." Nederlands: "En de lijfeigenen die een zonde begaan, zullen onthoofd worden." Middeldostisch Uit de Middeldostische periode zijn veel meer teksten bewaard gebleven. De overgang van Ouddostisch naar Middeldostisch wordt (net zoals in het Nederlands) gekenmerkt door de afvlakking van de volle klanken op het einde van woorden. Zo wordt "onda" "ond(e)" en "scalla" wordt "s(h)allen/''s(h)ullen''". In deze periode worden ook de woordgeslachten gereduceerd van drie (mannelijk, vrouwelijk en onzijdig) naar twee (zijdig en onzijdig). De spelling was toen ook onvast en dus kon men in één tekst verscheidene schrijfwijzen voor b.v. het woord "Dóstfolck" tegenkomen: doostfolc, dóstfolcq, þoostuollok, ðóstfulck, ... ''etc. De thorn (þ) en edh (ð) kwamen in het Middeldostisch nog vrij frequent voor. Tegenwoordig worden ze echter niet meer gebruikt. Nieuwdostisch Omstreeks 1550 kwamen de Engelsen op het eiland aan. Behalve heel wat ellende brachten ze ook leenwoorden en nog belangrijker, de drukkunst met zich mee. Hierdoor werd de spelling vaster. De lange klinkers (á, é, í, ó, ú, ý) werden dubbel gedrukt (aa, ee, ii/ij/ji/jj, oo, uu, yy) tot men in de spellingsherziening van 1870 de accenten terug invoerden. De edh en thorn vielen weg en werden vervangen door ''th ''of ''dh, vanaf 1800 werden ook deze niet meer gebruikt. Een voorbeeld van een Nieuwdostische tekst uit 1623 om de taksen van de haven van Nywmud te bepalen: "(...) onde for dii shjjpe uuidh ean greate laad ouer de .MM. ponde, dee eane toll upneeme froo .MM. shelljnge (...)" In de huidige spelling is dit: "(...) ond for dí shípe wid an greate leading over de twó dysend ponde, wo an tol upneamen fro twó dysend shellinge (...)" Voorbeelden van Dostisch Onzevader (katholiek): Oure Fár, wo is in den Heawe, Holiget wés Dyn Name, Comet Dyn Ríg, Gedeat Dyn Wil so up Eard also in Heaw. Gif os hów our daighlishe brea, Ond forgif os our gwilde, So óg wí forgiven to our gwildeare. Ond bring os nyt in tentesi, Mea forfrí os fro den Ewil. Amen Media Televisie Dostland heeft twee door de overheid gesubsidieerd tv-kanalen: DSC ("it Dóstishe Shúshearmdyltigh", het Dostischtalige televisiekanaal) en ENC ("English News Channel", het Engelstalige televisiekanaal). Daarnaast zijn er nog enkele commerciële zenders (waaronder één Franstalige). Dagbladen thumb|left|Opschrift van "dii Doostishe Nywsbea", de eerste volledig Dostischtalige krant in Dostland.De oudste Dostische krant dateert van 1818 en was compleet Engelstalig: "The Dostian Times". Het eerste volledig Dostischtalige dagblad verscheen in 1854, was zes bladzijden dik en had een oplage van 20 exemplaren: "dii Doostishe Nywsbea" of "de Dostische Nieuwsbode". Later kwamen daar nog bij "It Daighlishe Nyws" (1888), "Daighdryck for de Dóstfolck" (1902), "La Nouvelle" (1903, voor de Franstaligen) en "dí Golden Éyw" (1905). Economie Import en export De Dostische import bestaat vooral uit kunststofvoorwerpen, informaticatoestellen en hout (er mag op het eiland niet meer aan boskap worden gedaan). De export bedraagt vooral schapenwol, landbouwproducten en de wereldwijd bekende Dostische bieren (de Dóstishe Bére). Munt De munteenheid van Dostland is de '''Dóstishe Dolder (Eng. Dostian Dollar; Ned. Dostische Daalder), afgekort dr. 1 dr komt overeen met 0,5422 euro. In één dolder ''kunnen 60 ''shellinge. Van 1 tot 50 shelling gebruikt men koperkleurige munten (vandaar dat men shelling in de volksmond ook wel koppie ''noemt), van 1 tot 10 dolder zilverkleurige en vanaf 10 dolder tot 1000 dolder gebruikt men biljetten. "''It Dóstfolck" De Dostiërs zijn een zeer warm en gastvrij volk, maar ze eisen wel van de bezoeker dat die zich niet opdringt aan de gastheer en zich aanpast. Ze houden van humor en kunnen zich in formele situaties niet goed een houding geven. Ze zijn simpele, maar hardwerkende mensen. Onder de Dostiërs is er wel enige humoristische rivaliteit (vgl. Vlamingen en Nederlanders). De Dostiërs van Adangar vinden bijvoorbeeld dat de Dostiërs uit Dryghtsgú gierig zijn en hun vrienden nooit an Dóstish pintekin ''(een Dostisch pintje) zullen trakteren. In verband met de Dostiërs van Nórland lachen ze dan weer met het Nórse dialect: zij lijken voor elke volle klinker een ''j uit te spreken; Dóstishe Dolder spreken zij uit als Tjóstishe Tjölder. Maar op de nationale feestdag, bij belangrijke voetbalwedstrijden en andere wereldwijde evenementen, verenigen ze zich onder'' it Dóstish Krýs'', de vlag van Dostland. Het sterke Dostische nationalisme is vooral te wijten aan de eeuwenlange Engelse bezetting; vooral jegens Engeland stellen de Dostiërs zich zeer strijdlustig op, hoewel de Dostische nationale voetbalploeg Engeland nog nooit heeft verslagen. Sport Voetbal Voetbal is wellicht de meest populaire sport in Dostland. De Dostische competitie "It Firste Gear", "de Eerste Klasse" bevat 12 ploegen, waarvan er 2 uit de hoofdstat Adangar komen. Desalniettemin is EFC Ródmanswíg de laatste 4 jaar ongeslagen als Dostisch kampioen. Nationaal elftal Het Dostische nationale elftal staat onder leiding van oefenmeester Fredrig Bylck en de A-kern bestaat uit de volgende 11 spelers: Categorie:Europa